Surrender
by Sarah-Katherine
Summary: When two teens go on a field trip to a university, things turn to the worst when one goes missing. They must learn to trust in each other and fight to save their lives, or die in their own sins.
1. Chapter: 1 Field Trip

**_Josh ran into the nearest room and shut the door hastily behind him. Panting from his run, he turned around, leaning against the closed door. As he tried to relax in the silent room, his eyes began to adjust to the dim, flickering light. Paint peeled from walls stained with what seemed like rust, similar rusty spots were found on the concrete floor, and before him in the middle of the room were two bloody corpses in a puddle of crimson and guts… _**

**_Then he noticed, that he knew the second corpse…He'd found her. _**

****

**_Surrender _**

**Chapter: 1-Field Trip **

**In a medium sized metal death trap, two teens out of the twenty-five on board, sat in the very back. The seats in the back shook on every little bump as the groaning machine made its way, slowly, to its destination. **

**"This is so awesome, having a field trip to a university!" **

**Josh sat across form Sarah who for some odd reason was extremely excited. Josh let his hands rest on his legs as he talked to his friend. **

**"Tell me again why it's going to be so, awesome?" **

**Sarah, with her short brown hair, got even more excited. **

**"Well, the university is huge, so we could go off and no one would know. Plus, imagine how spooky it would be, by ourselves…" **

**Josh looked at her blankly then laughed. **

**"You're weird. Oh, look we're here. So, you really are going to run from the group?" **

**Sarah looked down thinking. **

**"Maybe, if I go missing, try to find me?" **

**Josh nodded then they both got up and followed the zombie like group off the bus. For awhile, Josh was actually interested and paid attention to the teacher. Only when he turned to comment on something she had said did he noticed Sarah's absence. **

**"Sarah?" **

**He asked as he looked around. The crowd had begun to move forward without him already, when the words she had said earlier echoed in his head:**

**"…Try to find me?" **

**Josh began to move in the opposite direction of the crowd. He went through the glass door that said, Library; then into the wall-less glass room. **


	2. Chapter: 2 Finding Sarah

**Chapter: 2-Finding Sarah**

**The once**** clear glass form the outside was rusted and foggy inside. The lights overhead were dim for the same reason. **

**"What the hell?"**

**Josh said out loud as he moved forward cautiously. The carpeted floor beneath his boots made a squishy sound. Looking down he noticed that the carpet was acting like some sort of sponge for some smelly brown liquid.**** What happened to everything? It was almost something out of that game Sarah played…Silent Hill.**

**Josh shook his head, no, this was the real world, not some video game. Josh walked down the rows of shelves, looking down them hoping to find his friend and get out of this creepy place.**

**Josh had gone up the last row and found nothing but old torn up books. As he looked down the rows again he saw a metal door at the other end of the room. The possibilities of her being in there were 50-50, so Josh was going to look. But before he ****could**** take one step, a square from the ceiling fell in front of him.**** Looking up, a drop of blood hit his forehead. The origin of that blood?**

**A blood stained hand hanging from the ceiling.**

**"Fuck…"**

**Turning at the sound of a loud thud, Josh was amazed, entranced, and horrified. The freakish, distorted, monster that had jumped from the ceiling was looking him in the eye.**

**He needed to run, and faster ****than**** the monster…3…2…1…**

**Josh ran into the nearest room and shut the door hastily behind him. Panting form his run, he turned around, leaning against the closed door. As he tried to relax in the silent room, his eyes began to adjust to the dim, flickering light. ****Paint peeled off walls with stains that ****looked like rust, similar rust stains were doted on the concrete floor, and before him in the middle of the small room, were two bloody corpses in a puddle of crimson and guts...**

**Then he noticed, that he knew the second corpse…He'd found her.**


	3. Chapter: 3 Realizing The Horror

**Chapter: 3-Realizing the Horror**

**"Sarah?!"**

**Josh walked into the crimson puddle and knelt down by the bloodied body that lay atop a monstrous one. **

**Her blue eyes shone brightly as they opened to look up at him.**

**"Oh, God, I thought…"**

**Sarah put a bloody hand to her lips in a silent, hush. When her finger moved, she didn't bother in removing the blood from her lips****. Sitting up, Sarah pointed down the flickering narrow hallway, without looking away from the spooky corridor she asked,**

**"Do you have a weapon?"**

**Josh looked at her quizzically.**

**"Wha-No! Why would I? It's a school; all I have on me is my switchblade."**

**Sarah looked at him for one moment from the corner of her eye, then she was back to staring down the hall. She held up one of her blood covered hands, revealing her weapon.**

**Though crimson stained her hands from the elbow down, he could still make out the metal sheen of the large cleaver in her hand. It was duck taped securely to her hand.**

**"The monster had it."**

**She said gesturing to the corpse behind her.**

**"In a few minutes, that light will burn out and that second one will come after us."**

**Josh looked down the corridor, he could see the outline of the creature now. It was just out of reach of the light.**

**"I'll need you to stay where you are, so I won't have to hack you in two."**

**He wanted to ask her questions: was she ok? Why was she covered in blood? What was going on?**

**But the hanging bulb had had its last flick.**


	4. Chapter: 4 Evil

**Chapter: 4-Evil**

**For**** a second, all he could hear was their breathing. There was a click, and Sarah lit up beside him with a flash light. The creature from down the hall was right in front of them now. Before he could decipher what the deformed creature resembled, Sarah swung her cleaver and hit its venerable neck.**

**Thwomp-Squish**

**After killing the monster, she turned off her light.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**He could hear her moving but knew she wasn't up quite yet.**

**"They're attracted to the light."**

**Sarah smeared something hot, smelly, and wet on his shirt.**

**"This is so you don't smell like fresh meat."**

**Josh stood after smearing some rotten blood on ****him**

**"So this, this is really happening?"**

**"Yeah, but I don't know why ****it's**** happening right now and not at night."**

**Both of their eyes were starting to adjust to the dark room.**

**"Come on, I think there is a storage room up those stairs."**

**The storage room had a single lit bulb like the one in the hallway. Wall to wall, stacks of files littered the room in old cardboard boxes.**

**"What are you planning to find in here?"**

**Josh said looking through a file randomly. There was a clink as something fell out of the file and on to the concrete floor. Sarah turned with her own unopened file.**

**"What was that?"**

**Josh bent down to pick up the object that had fallen to the floor.**

**"It's a bullet, for a…45mm."**

**Sarah put down her file and walked over to him.**

**"The gun should be in here somewhere, keep looking."**


	5. Chapter: 5 Reasons

**Chapter: 5-Reasons**

**"When rage and sin mix, then is forgotten by the creator, a pact is made with evil. If that person's evil destroys its creator, the evil can then take over and will then be allowed into our world.**

**But one cannot kill oneself.**

**In a separate ****dimension****, or world, filled with our sins, they become not only ****action, but**** creatures that we have created with our own pride, lust, envy, greed****, and**** so on.**

**Created, they act like our sins and look like our most wanted and hated ****selves**

**The opposite half of you could be a good friend, but the equal of your sin could be anyone. Having the similar sins will make this person ****able to kill your evil self. Thus, destroying your old sins and setting you free."**

**Sarah explained as they searched for the missing gun. While looking they were lucky enough to find an ammo clip, which at first was thought to be the said weapon.**

**"So, those creatures you killed back there, were someone's sins?"**

**"They were common ones. Something we all do now and then, lying, cheating, stalking…"**

**Josh looked at Sarah for a moment.**

**"Stalking?"**

**"Oh, I found the gun."**

**Josh was concerned but too the hand gun. Was someone stalking Sarah? Why would she hide something like that?**

**"I've seen you, you know…"**

**She said waiting for him on the stairs. Josh put the gun in his belt.**

**"What?"**

**"I've seen your evil half…It's quite terrifying really…"**

**She stood staring into space, then continued down stairs silently.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"There is no other way ****out;**** we have to get out by going through the Library."**


End file.
